


Team FLME: Prologue

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: OC Team, Prologues, Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: Based upon the series created by Monty Oum, Team FLME (Flame) details the unofficial RWBY spinoff following characters of Team FLME, Frederic Scorch, Leia Burns, May Fumi, and Ember Ignis.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.  All characters from RWBY are own by Rooster Teeth.  All RWBY OCs within this story are owned by me.





	1. Flame

"We run in a pack of darkness...let me be the light to guide us out to safety."

At the docks in downtown Vale, Frederic Scorch wearing his red leather jacket to combat the cold night, lays on his back while attempting to grab fireflies from flying into the moonlight. As he is doing so, a Bullhead lowers down on the opposite side of the warehouse he is lying on. Fred then stands up and sighs before running off.

The Bullhead's crew empties showing White Fang soldiers lead by a White Fang Sargent who walks over to a masked White Fang officer. Both nod and the officer leaves on the Bullhead. The Sargent and other soldiers go through the dock warehouse and carries crates away. Near the back of the warehouse a soldier notices a crate to his left shake. He walks over and rips the lid off to see nothing. Behind the crate Fred is standing and kicks the crate and traps the soldier under the crate with all other soldiers noticing.

Fred then cracks his knuckles and smirks as White Fang soldiers take aim and draw their swords. 

Fred: Alright boys, make this interesting.

The soldiers then open fire and Fred charges in blocking bullets with the Scorch Blades. When he reaches the group the spin kicks two guards and punches another two. Another attempts to stab him which he blocks and again another punch to the face. Fred then backflips and does a handstand while more troops move in. He continues to fight and kick each incoming guard forcing them to stumble backwards.

He jumps up and does a split in mid-air forcing the guards off-screen. Another guard comes towards Fred but he simply kicks him in the stomach, runs around the guard does German Suplex to the guard. While the guard is on his back, Fred kicks up spins around and kicks the guard towards two more.

Two guards come towards him and then extends the blades and cut through two different blades. After the two swords are cut through, Fred then kicks them away and into a wall. A guard with a shield runs at him and Fred cartwheels onto the shield using his blades to spin in the air against it. A guard steps in to face Fred on his descent, but he just kicks the soldier to the side.

Fred then cartwheels back to two soldiers and then delivers a kick to one as he deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other. He launches himself from the collar bone of the kicked down soldier onto the other and uppercuts the other guard.

Guards then fire from above and Fred uses his semblance and flamethrowers and take them down. He then uses the excess fire and kicks it towards two more incoming guards. He ignites fire from his right gantlet and punches it towards and incoming soldier. Another comes behind him and Fred responds by backflipping onto his back and stands on his shoulders to kick another guard and throws the guard he was standing on to the ground and punches him into the ground.

The door opens and the White Fang Sargent steps into the warehouse and draws out his drill. Fred then cracks his knuckles again and smiles.

Fred: Alright then...

The two charge at one another and clash with the Sargent turning around and lounged at Fred who was pushed back. The Sargent attempted to stab Fred in the back but was blocked by the Scorch Blades and slashed at the Sargent. The Sargent then stumbled backwards and Fred kicked him in the stomach. While on the ground, Fred lunges at the Sargent who blocked him and grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground.

The Sargent then stomped on his back and threw against the wall. Fred stumbles back up and the Sargent charges him one last time. Fred blocks the slash and uppercuts the Sargent and kicks him through a wall and into a group of other White Fang soldiers.

Sargent: Get him!

He points to where Fred would be but sees nothing like his men.

Soldier: Uh, sir...

Sargent: What? (He gasps)

The soldier points up and everyone sees Fred in the air doing a tornado kick in the air with fire connected to Fred's right foot. The boy smirks and falls towards the ground, spinning and begins a fire tornado when he lands. When the tornado emerges, all White Fang soldiers and the Sargent are sucked into the tornado. After the tornado dies down, the soldiers and Sargent land on the ground with a thud and Fred lands on the ground.

The Sargent attempts to get up and grab a pistol but is stopped by Fred who stomps on his back and kicks the gun away. Fred then leans down and smirks at the Sargent. Police sirens go off and Fred looks to the origin of the sound.

Fred: That's my cue. Till next time.

With that Fred runs off and leaps and flips on several crates and runs off into the night while VPD officers surround the White Fang. The Sargent then snarls with guns at his head. Overlooking the scene, Fred sees the soldiers getting arrested and smiles.

Fred: Business as usual.

Suddenly a loud boom towards the city goes off and Fred looks over to see a figure leap across some buildings. He then sighs and waves his head.

Fred: Speaking of business.

He leaps off the crates and drives off with Crimson Dynamo towards the city as a pan up to the shattered moon.


	2. Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have burdens and failures in our lives...and I want you to share yours with me."

In a village outside of the city of Vale, a Grimm attack is destroying the village. Civilians are seen running off in several directions. Cut to a family with a little daughter running away from the city. However, as they got to the boarder of the village, 5 Beowolves cut them off and begins to growl and closes them towards the family. Then a lone Beowolf pounces at the family but is shot down by a dust round.

Leia Burns then jumps down and kicks another Beowolf in the snout. She then shots the Beowolf and unleashes waves of bullets at the Grimm. Leia turns towards the family and gasps quietly. She then backflips over the family and converted her rifles to clubs and hit away two more Beowolves.

She converts her clubs back to rifles and unleashes more gun fire at the Grimm, killing five Beowolves. She aims upwards and kills three baby Nevermores before they fly off into the night. Another group of Beowolves comes towards Leia and she hits them away with her clubs before shooting them all in their heads.

Leia then ran up and grab and ripped a spike from a dead Beowolf and stabbed it into another one, kicking it into the Beowolf's skull like a nail. She then uses the spike for a boost and jumps up onto a building and continues to fire at the Grimm while running along the roof jumping from one wooden building to another. While running along the roofs, she kicks over loss beams onto the Grimm killing them before leaping downward at a group of them.

She hits two Beowolves on their snots and uses her dust rounds to propel herself in the air and land on another group of Beowolves. While in the center she unleashes round after round into each one spinning quickly to keep them off of her. After the last one is dead, she uses its corpse to regain access to the roof levels and picks off where she left off and uses the high ground to kill Grimm.

An Ursa then lands in front of her and slashes her onto the ground. The Ursa then jumps down towards Leia. As the Ursa is about to strike it is stopped by a shield of yellow energy projected by Leia, her semblance.

She then throws the Ursa towards a Beowolf pack with the shield. The entire pack is killed by Leia's bullets. She then runs forward and is confronted by two Ursai and a King Taijitu. Leia uses her semblance to form stairs and jumps onto the King Taijitu. She shoots it in its left eye while hitting the other with her club.

She destroys the black head and flips down onto the back of one of the Ursai and uses her clubs and beats it to the ground while the white head of the King Taijitu emerges and attempts to strike at her. Leia cartwheels backwards to avoid the hit but is struck by and Beowolf throwing her across the street and into the other Ursa who slashes her backwards. Before she is struck again, she forms a bubble around her blocking all attacks and causing the Grimm to stumble backwards.

Leia emerges from the bubble and shots at the Beowolf and throws her clubs at the Ursa forcing back onto the ground. Leia then catches her clubs and stomps on the Ursa's jaw, killing it. The white head of the King Taijitu attacks again but is blocked by Leia's shield. She creates another one and slashes it across the snakes neck, severing its head. Leia then blows up the head with her rifles and kicks it back into more Grimm.

After the King Taijitu is killed, rain comes across the town and puts out the fires as Leia stands panting. She then turns around to see the family she saved and their daughter smiling gleefully seeming happy, and amazed by Leia's skill. Leia then sighs and smiles at her. She walks towards them and pats the girl on the head and walks away from the town.

Leia: Another day, another town saved...


	3. Mauvelous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We fear what we do not understand, and because of this, we fall from understanding and bind ourselves to nothingness."

On the cliffside forrest within the island of Patch, May Fumi is seen walking through the forrest while snow is falling on the ground. May then encounters a large plain covered with snow while several different Grimm approaching her.

As more Grimm comes close to her, three Beowolves pounce at her with May jumping up dodging the attacks. The middle Beowolf looks up and sees May outlined by the shattered moon's light. May reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out Wonderland and shoots behind her to gain speed and cuts the heads off of the three Beowolves.

She leaps over the dead Beowolf and turns around to kick the dead Beowolf towards an incoming Ursa. Two more Beowolves attack her from behind but she jumps backwards and uses Wonderland to split them both at the chest. She then leaps over the two dead Beowolves and attacks the Ursa by slashing across the chest three times before she cartwheels backwards to avoid a slash to the face. May then leaps forward and severs the head of the Ursa before using its body to launch herself into a circle of Beowolves.

She stabs a Beowolf in the stomach behind her to the left and quickly removes her sword and cuts the left limbs and then fires once to cut its head off. Before the five Beowolves from the front and sides strike she leaps up and transforms her sword into a sniper rifle and shoots a round between three Beowolves that lined up to attack her.

The ricochet from the bullet launches her back towards another Beowolf. She lands on the Beowolf's paws when it blocked its face from May's feet. She flips down and forces the Beowolf to remove its paws from its face allowing May to slash throw the Grimm's stomach and head, cutting it in two.

May quickly converts her sword back to a sniper and kills the remaining two Beowolves from the pervious group of Grimm. She shoots at three more Beowolves from different directions before she begins to run forward and continuos to shot at different Grimm around her and encounters another Ursa before leaping over it and cuts its legs off forcing it onto its stomach. May then stabbed the Ursa's head, forcing her blade into the bear's mouth.

May then looked upwards and has a scared reaction and hoops backward before a Deathstalker's stinger hits her. Despite the quick movement, she is still knocked back by the pincher of the Grimm and is launched halfway across the field, ruling over and stumbling several times before she comes to an absolute halt.

May then stands up and sees the Deathstalker along with different Ursai, and Beowolves slowly advancing towards her. She sighs and takes out a clip of gravity dust rounds and replaces the current clip that was inside Wonderland. She converts her sniper back to its sword form and takes a fighting stance. She then pulls the trigger and vanishes from the Grimm line of sight. However, an Ursa notices footprints and learns of May's semblance of invisibility just before May strikes down the bear.

She fires more gravity rounds and propel herself forward, running at high speeds while slashes at surrounding Grimm, approaching a large group. She converts the sniper to a sword form and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.

May then launches two rounds at her base to launch herself into the air. While in the air, she fires one more round behind her and launches herself towards the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker attempts to shield itself from May's attack with its tail but is unsuccessful as May easily cuts through the stinger but fails to kill the Grimm. As the the Deathstalker turns around three rounds of a sniper rifle go off and hit the Grimm in its eyes as Wonderland stabs the Deathstalker in the face, killing it.

May walks over and retrieves Wonderland from the disintegrated Grimm. Pan up to May's head with her hood down, reveling her cat ears. When she places Wonderland on her back, she realizes her hood is down and gasps. She quickly places her hood and looks around to make sure no one has spotted her. She then begins to back away from the area and then runs off into the woods.

Unknown to her, she was being viewed by a fox Faunus sitting on a tree branch who observed the whole fight with his hands acting as a back rest while watching. He unfolds his hands and sits regularly on the branch. He chuckles to himself.

Ember: Well, Kitten...that was a good show. What else you got for me?

He leaps of the branch and goes in the direction of May in hopes of tracking her down.


	4. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our eyes are tools we use to witness so many things, yet only some can see the wonder of the world."

May Fumi is seen walking through the Industrial District of downtown Vale, seemingly keeping a watchful eye incase people are following her. Pan upward to Ember Ignis standing on an edge of the building watching her from afar. Ember then smirks to himself and leaps off the roof and lands behind a corner that May had just walked past.

He leans up against the wall and continues to spy on May as he sees her entering what looks like a nightclub.

Ember: Well, Kitten, aren't you full of surprises.

He chuckles sightly and moves around the corner. He then enters the club and from a balcony, oversees the dance floor, sitting areas, and bar. Ember then spots her talking to a rather large, tall male with a big black beard. Ember quickly assumed he was the manger and smiled.

Ember: There you are. Lets see what all the fuss is about.

Ember then makes his way to the bar. When he arrives, there is no sight of the girl he was tracking, however, the manger is still at the bar with what appeared to be bodyguards. Ember then approached the bar and sat next to the manger and leaned over slightly.

Ember: So, where's the girl you were just talking to?

Junior: What girl? These two?

He points to his bodyguards and Ember laughs.

Ember: No. I meant the girl in pink.

Junior: Don't know who your talking about.

Before he could return to his drink, Ember grabs him by the throat and strangles him.

Ember: Where?

More henchmen then surround the two with guns and swords. Ember scoffs them all off and returns his gaze to Junior who seemed to have fear in his eye.

Ember: I'm NOT gonna ask again, tough guy.

May: It's ok, Junior. I got this one.

Everyone turns to see May approaching the group. Ember releases his grip on Junior and walks over May.

May: What do you want?

Ember: A talk. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less, ok?

Junior: Take it to the back, no one is coming in here and making a mess, alright!

May and Ember nod and walk off to the back. A door opens leading them to a back ally way. May quickly walks to the right with Ember catching up only seconds later to see nothing. However, as he turns his head, May attempts to kick him, but fails as Ember dodges and roundhouse kicks her away.

Ember: I said a talk, not a fight. (He draws out Tooth and Fang)

May simply growls in anger and pulls out Wonderland and slashes at Ember. Ember blocks the sword with both of his knives. May attempts to strike right low but is again blocked by Ember's right knife. She then attacks left upper body but is stopped by Ember's left hand knife. Ember then kicks her in the stomach, sending her back a few inches allowing Ember to leap over her and kick her in the back sending her on the ground.

Ember: You know, despite being great at killing Grimm, your person to person fighting could use some work.

May lunges at Ember who swiftly dodges the strike. He turns around only not to see May at all and is then punched in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards into a wall. May reappears and attempts to stab Ember but is again blocked by one of Ember's knives. Ember then roundhouse kicks her into a garbage bin. She climbs over the bin and unleashes her sniper at Ember. Ember dodges two rounds from May and takes cover behind his own garbage bin and transforms his knives to pistols and opens fire at May.

After the two fire off about ten more rounds, May begins to reload her sniper but is stopped by Ember quickly attempting to stab her. She drops her ammo and converts her sniper back to a sword and rolls away from Ember. Ember slashes at her back but May blocks the strike and attempts to kick Ember, with the latter elbowing her leg down on the ground. Ember does a somersault flip on May and kicks her, forcing her on her back. She rolls backward and stands up on her feet and dodges one of Ember punches.

Ember slashes at May but is blocked by the girl who jumps back on the bin and flips over back onto the ground. Ember rolls next to her and May slashes down at him, pinning Ember to the ground. Ember then kicks May away and jumps back up but sees nothing. Ember then sees May on the rooftop.

Ember: Alright then, chase time.

Ember extends his claw like nails and jumps onto a wall and uses his nails to leap up the wall like a spider. Ember then reaches the top of the building but is punched twice in the face and tripped to the ground. When Ember then stands up and looks around, he hears footsteps and draws his knives and slashes where he hears the sounds, blocking May's attacks. Ember attempts to trip her but May leaps backwards, avoiding the strike. 

Ember leaps forward and attacks from above with May blocking the strike. May spins to attack Ember from his back but is blocked by his knives. Ember goes for another kick but misses by May's ducking, the latter then uppercuts the former causing her to yelp in pain as Ember looks down to where she should be.

After giving a small gasp, Ember looks around his current location. He then sniffs the air in hopes of picking up her scent. When he does, he turns to see May running across the rooftops away from Ember. Ember then puts his knives away and smirks.

Ember: O-o-hh no! This ain't over yet, Kitten.

Ember then activates his semblance, growing fangs and his nail like claws emerges again and his pupils shrink. May is still running but hears a growl and looks up to see Ember who tackles her and punches her further down the roof. Ember then drags May along the roof and throws her against the wall of a stairwell exit on one of the roofs. Ember then punches her back to the edge of the roof. He lands in front of her and sees her aura drain. Ember deactivates his semblance and pulls out of his knives and removes her hood with it, exposing May's cat ears. May and Ember then look at each other for a second.

May: Well (Pants) do it!

May expecting Ember to kill is surprised that Ember instead kisses her cheek making her form a small blush.

Ember: You should come to Beacon. They could uses someone like you. (He then jumps on the small ledge at the side of the building.) Till next time, Kitten. Oh, and there will be a next time. (He winks and jumps off the roof.)

May places her hand where Ember kissed her a smiles slightly before regaining focus. She leans over the edge to see nothing but an empty alley. She then puts her hood up and takes Wonderland and runs off.

Ember then emerges from the alley smiling. He leans his body at the corner leading into the alley.

Ember: Hm...cats.

Then Frederic Scorch comes from the street. He adopts a smilier pose to Ember only on the opposite building.

Fred: Ember.

Ember: Frederic.

Fred: Oh please, since when do you call me that.

Ember: Sorry, Fred. So, how's night going?

Fred: Fine. I saw the beast. Want to explain to me?

Ember: He-he. (Cut to black) It's a long story.


End file.
